Boys least likely to
by Sirius1994
Summary: Remus is a shy and lonely Gryffindor starting his last year on Hogwarts. He struggles through the full moons and bad treatments from Slytherins, when the ringleader suddenly starts to act... strange towards him. [RL/SB] [LE/JP] Prepare for some dramatic Wolfstar in ch 8...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Now, when I've finished "It gets better" I'd like to start something else, so this is my ideá of a new fanfic...**

* * *

Remus Lupin, a 16 year old boy, had started his last year on Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The bell had just rung to inform that the last lessons of the day had finally ended. But to Remus it didn't mean he would stop studying. He was walking through the corridors, packed with students on their way to dinner, to continue studying in the library. He preferred to eat when the great hall was less crowded and he wanted to start preparing himself for his exams. They were particularly important this year since they were his last.

Remus looked down at the books in his hands. He had forgotten to bring his transfiguration book but he could just borrow one in the library. When he looked up again he heard footsteps closing up on him from behind and then someone shove him hard in the shoulder. He stumbled and almost fell over while his books hit the floor with loud "thuds".

"Watch it, Lupin!" yelled a boy over his shoulder. It was Sirius Black. He, along with a gang of other Sytherins, laughed and continued their way through the corridor. Sirius Black was a tall, dark and, as Remus hated to admit, rather handsome Slytherin in his year. He was very popular among the female population in school and he was known to go for the girls with their school skirts so high that they barely covered any legs at all.

Remus sighed and bent down to gather his books. His shoulder throbbed a bit but he was used to be treated like this by now, having to put through with it for nearly seven years. And as he didn't have any friends and spend most of his time studying, he kind of asked for it to be honest. The fact that he disappeared every month followed by several nights in the hospital wing didn't really help either. Remus was a werewolf which kept him away from getting too close with people. But Remus didn't blame that he didn't have any friends completely on his lycanthrope, for he was terrible shy too. There were people he talked to like, Lily Evans (who had her skirt in a perfect non-vulgar height) and Peter Pettigrew, a boy from his dorm. But he wouldn't go so far as to call them friends. They probably wouldn't like that.

When he reached the library he sat down by a small table at the corner and unpacked his books. He would start with the Charms essay for next Friday. He just hopped he wouldn't get disturbed anymore.

* * *

**This was just a small introduction. And I wonder if it sounds interesting? Is it worth continuing?**

**Let me know. And in that case, I'll need a beta reader ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks lovelies (****ifixedthebifrost, Is A Bell X3, Hopeful Rays, HGT and Littleoldmeeeee) **for your support! Didn't know anyone would be interested in reading it :3

* * *

Remus walked in to the classroom, arriving early as always. He wanted to get a seat at the very front of the classroom. It was easier to concentrate when he sat close to the teacher. At the back of the classroom sat the louder students, writing notes to each other and whispering during the lessons.

Professor McGonagall gave Remus a kind smile when she walked up to her desk. She, like the other teachers knew everything about Remus' situation. They usualy gave him more time to return his homework after the full moons. But it was very rare that Remus needed it.

When more students entered the classroom, it filled with a buzzing noise of voices and people drawing back the chairs. Remus was looking down at his text book, browsing through the pages of today's chapter, when he heard a female voice beside him and then felt someone tap his shoulder lightly.

"Excuse me," said Lily Evans and Remus looked up at her. "Is it alright if I sit here?" she smiled.

"Ye- erm...yeah," said Remus and blushed when he had to clear his throat in the middle of his answer. It always got like this when he hadn't spoken in a while. Now that he thought about it, he realised that he hadn't actually said anything since last night.

"Thanks!" She sat down and placed her books on the desk next to his. Remus looked around the classroom. He noticed that there were lots of free seats so he wondered to himself why Lily would choose to sit next to him. He glanced over at her as she looked through her essay due in for today. Remus had turned it in three days ago, just to get it out of his mind. Lily noticed that he was watching her and she smiled at him. She didn't have time to say anything to him though as professor McGonagall started the lesson.

Xoxoxoxox

"Oh, I can't make this thing work!" complained Lily after her fifth try to turn her quill into a pocket watch. Remus had managed it on his second try. He now had a golden, perfectly detailed and ticking watch on his desk. He looked over at Lily's. It didn't look bad at all, the only problem was that it didn't work.

"Do you want any help?" asked Remus kindly, more than willing to help out as he didn't have anything to do now. Lily accepted his help and after he'd adviced her how to do it, she managed to make the watch work on her second try.

Remus enjoyed Transfiguration and he was pretty good at it too. He had always had the highest grade in it. What was less enjoyable was his next class. He had had problems with Potions from year one, it just wouldn't work for him. But that's not the worst part. This was the only class they had together with the Slytherins. It meant that he had to listen to them mocking him behind Professor Slughorn's back. And for some reason that Remus couldn't understand, both Sirius Black and James Potter were stunning in potions which made the whole thing worse. To Remus, that gave them an actual reason to tease him about his lack of skills.

He sat down at the table with Peter Pettigrew. It felt safer for him to have someone he knew by his table who also was at the same skill level as he was. As Remus predicted, the lesson had barely started, he was still reading through the potion instructions when he heard someone hiss behind him.

"Lupin!"

He turned around and glared at Black who was smirking at him. It was usually him or Potter who had a go with him. Potter was Black's best friend. They spend all their time together, pulling nasty pranks on mostly Gryffindors.

Remus sighed and turned back to his potion. He refused to give Black an opportunity to tease him. But he wouldn't have peace for very long. As he stirred his potion, which had an awful green color instead of blue, a note landed in front of him. He looked up to confirm that Professor Slughorn wasn't watching him and then looked down at the note.

_What happend to you? Fell down the stairs, clumsy?_

Remus stared down at the hastly scribbled words. He had heard them before but it still hurt to hear. It had been the full moon two nights ago and he wasn't fully recovered. He had several new scars on his arms and an awful one across his cheek. Remus didn't see himself as good looking, quite the opposite, but today it was even worse.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed the note aside. He wouldn't let that get him down. He needed to focus. Right...the potion is supposed to be blue...he thought and looked down in his book. What could possibly have gone wrong this time?

Before he had time to decide what to do next about his potion, another note landed on his desk.

_You forgot the Bulbadox Juice._

This made Remus turn around and stare at Black with a frown. Black met his eyes for a second then turned back to his own work.

"Clumsy," Remus heard him mutter quietly.

* * *

**Well it's short but I'll make more chapters soon!**

**xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Thank you so much for your reviews. It really keeps me going, I've already come a long way on chapter 4! :D**

**Thanks **MSupernatural! **Glad I made you change your opinion about Slytherin Sirius and James. I've never read anything about it tbh :P I'll ****definitely** **included** James/Lily if you want that!

**Oohh thanks **ifixedthebifrost **Yes, I like them as friends too :3**

**Thank you **WhoIsTheWriterHere** I start a bit careful cuz I'm not sure how to continue but this chapter is a bit longer!**

**Hope you like the new chapter!**

* * *

Remus couldn't understand why Black had helped him yesterday in potions. He had been very sceptic at first that Black's guideline would be to any use. Surely Black would tell him something that would make his cauldron explode in front of him. But, when he read through the recipe he noticed that he had indeed forgotten the Bulbadox Juice.

However he decided not to think about it anymore. It had just been some silly way for Black to feel more superior_. What else would it be?_ Nothing, exactly, thought Remus as he went through the portrait hole.

He felt a bit safer in Gryffindor's common room. People didn't exactly like him here but they didn't dislike him either. He just existed to them. Usually he sat reading in an armchair by the fire. No one bothered to talk to him and Remus didn't bother to talk to them. It suited him perfectly. He had no problem being alone. Anyway, he was used to it by now.

Today, however, when he entered the common room he noticed that his seat was taken. He sighed impatiently and let a small growl slip out of him. A couple he knew as Alice and Frank sat cuddling in his chair, kissing. Remus didn't like people as a rule, but he especially didn't like couples. Can't they do that in their dorm or in a cupboard or something?

Forced to find another seat, Remus looked around the room and found an almost empty table. Only Lily Evans was sitting there alone. The other tables were occupied by students who were studying or playing cards. He swallowed a bit nervously and cleared his throat, he didn't want to lose his voice again, and walked over to Lily's table.

"Eh...is this seat free?" he asked and motioned to a chair opposite hers. She looked up from her essay and smiled when she saw him. Remus could read the title "Transfiguration: The Principles of Re-Materialisation" on her parchment upside down.

"Yes, of course. Let me just clear the table a bit," she smiled and laughed a bit. Remus smiled back as Lily had spread out her books and quills over the whole table.

"There," she smiled when half the table was cleared.

"Thanks," said Remus, much quieter than it was meant to be and sat down. Lily was always kind to everyone and she was always smiling. Remus liked her because she treated him as she did any of her friends. Other people only talked to him when asking for something and only sat down beside him if that was their last option.

However, there were people Lily didn't like. Among them were James Potter who, for some reason, was after her. It seemed to be a joke really. Potter would make a fool of himself in front of her, and then laugh it off with his friends when he got shot down. He was handsome and had a lot of girls going after him, no Gryffindors though. So why would that pureblood git want her? She was a "mudblood" as Black called her. Remus had heard Potter call her that as well when she couldn't hear. So James definitely didn't have a serious crush on her.

"Are you starting on the essay we got today?" asked Lily when Remus had found parchment and a quill in his bag.

"No, I'm gonna write a letter," he said and met her eyes. Then felt that he needed to add something to his short answer. "I started my essay in the library today,"

"Oh right. I can ask you if I have questions then," she said and winked at him.

"Hehe...yeah sure," _God I'm awkward_...Remus looked down after the embarrassing answer and wrote on the parchment:

_Dear mum and Dad._

_Thanks for the chocolate. You were right, I needed it after the last moon. Now I probably have enough until next Hogsmeade weekend. I think it's in 2 weeks..._

_Anyway, everything is fine as usual._

Remus never told his parents how he really felt. He didn't tell them how nauseous he'd started to feel recently, or how bad the full moons really were, not about the Slytherins bullying him or how much he just wanted to go home. He didn't want his parents to worry about him. They'd done so much for him and had put in a lot of hard work to get him into Hogwarts. They were the only people he really trusted and loved.

Remus finished his letter and sealed it in an envelope. When he looked up again, it was darker outside but the room was still filled with people since it was Friday. He checked the clock across the room, it was quite late but he wanted the letter to arrive tomorrow morning.

He said good night to Lily and told her that he was going to the Owlery out of politeness. Then gathered his things and walked out through the portrait hole.

It was early October and the castle was already becoming cold in the evenings. Remus pulled out his scarf from his bag and wrapped it around himself. The chilly wind hit him immediately when he opened the heavy front doors and went out to walk the path towards the Owlery.

When he got there, he picked out a big grey owl and carefully tied the letter to its leg. Owls scared him a bit since he had got bitten a couple of times. They weren't his favorite animals. He watched the owl soar out though the window and then began making his way back towards the castle.

"Oh! If it isn't my favorite Gryffindor!" He heard a familiar voice shouting. Out of every possible thing that could have happened, this was the worst. He ignored Black and walked on without even sparing him or his friends a glance. He should have known that they would be outside, smoking and drinking behind castle as they usually did on weekends.

"Where are you going?" said Potter and he heard the others snigger.

"Yeah, come and join us," Black stepped in front of Remus and looked down at him, a smirk spreading across his handsome face.

"No, thanks," said Remus shortly and made to move past Black but felt him grip his arm. He was scared but he hid it well as he looked up at Black who was significantly taller than him.

"Why not? It could be fun," said a boy who Remus didn't know, with a mean smile on his face. But Remus knew very well what fun meant to them. He had experienced it many times before. Black still held on to Remus' arm and studied him while he took the cigarette to his lips then blew out the smoke in Remus' face.

Trying to keep his eyes from dripping and struggling, not to cough he said as sternly as he could, "let go of me."

"Or what?" said Black lazily, knowing very well that Remus wasn't a threat to him at all. And there wasn't much Remus could do alone against five Slytherins. Black took a step even closer to Remus with a smirk playing on his handsome face. Remus could feel his heart beat faster and he took a step back, but stumbled and tripped when Lestrange tripped him from behind.

For a second everything went blank when Remus hit the hard ground and lost his breath. He gasped and struggled to fill his lungs with air again. Unable to move because of the shooting pain in his back, he stared up at the dark sky. The grass was cold and slightly wet from the rain earlier today and he could hear the guys laughing at him but he couldn't see anyone. That was until Black lowered himself over him with his teasing smirk on his face. Remus eyes got locked with Black's dark and shiny ones. They looked just like the stars behind him and the moon bathed his black hair and clothes in silver.

No one could deny his beauty.

Remus thought that Black was going to hit him in the face when he reached out his hand. He breathed hard, preparing himself for more pain. But he was surprised when Black only caressed his cheek very gently. Black's hand barely touched him at all, just ghosted over his cheek.

"You have to be more careful, Lupin. Don't go out at night," said Black quietly, still smirking in a mysterious kind of way while the others sniggered around them. Remus stared up at him, very confused while feeling quite stupid just laying there with wide eyes and slightly parted lips. Black was only playing with him of course but he couldn't understand why he would choose to tease him instead of just beating him up.

"Come on guys. Let's leave," Black said while his eyes were still locked with Remus'. Then he got up and walked off with his friends. Remus was left, dumbstruck, on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's the next chapter! Huge thanks to **Littleoldmeeeee** who kindly corrected all my mistakes :3 xox**

**And thank you **Roses Wrath**! Glad you "loved it" :D**

**Thanks for the review **ifixedthebifrost**! I'm not compleatly sure how Sirius' mind's working either :P Gonna have to figure it out soon though**

* * *

Remus lay very still on the damp grass after the Slytherins had left. He could hear their laughing voices fade away when they returned to their spot behind the castle. After what seemed like an hour for Remus, but was probably less than five minutes, he moved and stood up slowly. His breath had gone back to normal and the pain in his back had disappeared just as quickly as it had come. As he started walking up to the castle he could feel how wet his jumper and trousers had become after lying on the ground.

Remus couldn't really understand what just had happened. He had been very lucky that the Slytherins hadn't been in a foul mood. You didn't want to walk into them after they'd lost a Quidditch game. Remus had learned that two years ago...

The only explanation to Black's strange behaviour was that he had been drunk. Which was quite logical since Remus had smelled alcohol on his breath. _Black had been so close. And his touch was so gentle..._Remus thought a bit dreamily. He stopped abruptly as he found the portrait of the Fat Lady right in front of him, having not realized where he was going.

"Quid Agist" said Remus and the Fat Lady welcomed him inside. As he'd expected, the common room was empty now. The time had passed eleven and Remus only now noticed how tired he was as he'd been up since seven. He walked up to the dorm, and prepared himself for bed as quietly as possible, not to make his dorm mates.

XoxoxoxoX

"Hey, is everything alright?"

Lily sat down opposite him on Gryffindor's table without hesitation. Remus looked up from The Daily Prophet he'd just received from an owl, surprised to find her right in front of him. He hadn't expected many students to be at breakfast at eight on a Saturday morning. That was the reason why he had breakfast at eight every Saturday and Sunday morning. It was one of his favourite moments of the week. It was only him and few other early raisers in the Great Hall. No one to bother him.

"Erm...yes. Why wouldn't it be?" He answered, folding his paper, a bit disappointed to be interrupted.

"I didn't see you come back last night?" said Lily and studied Remus for any signs as she helped herself to eggs and toast.

"Oh..." Remus didn't know how to respond. He didn't want to tell her about what happened, he never told anyone. But he had a feeling that Lily already knew about the Slytherins bullying him. "No I...it was-"

"It was Black and the gang wasn't it?" Lily interrupted while still watching him carefully. She obviously saw it on Remus' face because she continued without waiting for an answer. "They're awful! All of them." she said angrily and accidently missed her cup when pouring the tea. "What did they do? Are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." Remus gave her a small smile to make his statement more believable. "Nothing happened really. Just ran into them on my way back from the Owlery,"

He didn't know how much he could tell her. They had talked a little through the years but they weren't really close. Remus thought back to last night, and nothing really had happened. Except that Black had acted a bit weird. But to be honest that was quite normal for him.

"Okay. Well, if you need to talk I'm right here," said Lily and smiled kindly at him.

Xoxoxox

A few days passed without anything special happening. Remus studied in the library as usual every day and sometimes Lily would join him. It felt nice to have someone to talk to even if it was about the simplest things like homework or articles from the Daily Prophet.

The Slytherins hadn't actually bothered him for over a week, which Remus considered special. They even left him alone in Potions. No mean comments on his skills, looks or clumsiness. However, Remus couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that evening on his way back from the Owlery. And he might be imagining things but he was quite sure that he'd caught Black glancing at him from the Slytherin table over dinner. It made Remus feel uncomfortable. Maybe they're planning some huge prank on him since they've been so quiet recently...

"Alright, dear. The library is closing for today," said Madam Pince as she collected some books from a table and put them back on the shelves.

Remus looked up from his book and around the library and found that he was the only one left, so he closed his book and put it back in his bag. He had stopped studying long ago and had just continued reading a novel he'd already read several times before.

Remus wished Madam Pince a good night and heaved his bag over his shoulder. It was always heavy on his way back from the library. So leaning to one side due to the weight of his bag, he began making his way back to Gryffindor's common room. He passed a few Ravenclaws who were going the opposite way to their Common room. Remus knew very well where Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff common room's where. How could people not know? He'd seen many Ravenclaws walk up the spiral staircase and through the door on the fifth floor, and just as many Hufflepuffs going down to the kitchen and behind a stack of barrels. But he didn't know where the Slytherin common room was. Obviously it was in the dungeons since all the Slytherin students hung around there. But Remus didn't ever go down there if it wasn't for Potions classes. He didn't need to seek trouble. It always managed to find him anyway.

After he'd climbed the stairs up to the seventh floor, he turned right into the corridor he'd gone through so many times before. He stopped for a second when he saw two people occupying the corridor, the boy was pressing the girl up against the wall, his hand travelling up under her blouse but she didn't seem to mind as she clung around the boy's neck. Great, another awkward couple.

Remus had to pass them to get to his common room. There was another way but it would take so long and he was really tired. So he sighed and started walking faster towards them as quietly as he could. However, he stopped when he saw who the boy was. Black turned away from the girl and looked right at him with the familiar grin on his face.

"Jealous, Lupin?" Black smirked, his hand still inside the girl's shirt. Remus didn't recognize the girl, who looked arrogant and gave him an uninterested look. She was probably a Slytherin too, judging by her haughty appearance. Remus decided that he didn't like her at all, even though she hadn't said anything.

"Erm..." Remus started nervously. "I'm just...passing by." He mumbled and continued walking very fast.

"Yeah, I can see that." Even if Remus had his back to Black and the girl now, he could still hear the grin in his voice. "See you later."

_No, I don't want to see you later..._

* * *

**It will get more intense soon... **


	5. Sirius' Point of View

**Hello! This is just a shortie from Sirius POV as** ifixedthebifrost** suggested I should do. I did plan to do it and I might do one later again :3 **

**Thanks for the review to you and**I am Ari-Chan!

* * *

Sirius Black, the famous playboy and womaniser from Slytherin, sat by his house-table in the Great Hall. He wasn't alone, that was very rearly. As always he was surrounded by friends. They all chatted and joked with each other, laughing at the first years they'de hexed the day before.

However, Sirius only half listened to them. He kept gazing, unshamefully, across the hall to Gryffindor's table where a boy in his year sat. He was skinny and small with long strands of messy, tawny hair that kept falling over his eyes no matter how often he pushed it away. His too big jumper made him appear even shorten than he really was and he always gave a slightly ill and morbid impression because of his pale and scared face. Sirius didn't know exactly how often Lupin got sick since they were in different houses, but it was about once a month!

The boy sat alone with a book in front of him as company like he usualy did. He didn't seem to have a great amount of friends. Not like Sirius.

Lupin looked up from his book, probably feeling Sirius' eyes on him now after five minutes of intensive staring. When their eyes met Sirius grinned and winked at the boy. He could see Lupin's wide eyes behind his bangs and then the familiar blush spreading on his cheeks before he hastily looked down again.

Sirius only chuckled to himself and looked away as well. Lupin was his favourit victim to tease. He didn't know exactly why but it might be the way he reacted when Sirius joked with him. Most people, usually girls, just rolled their eyes and sighed when he gave them a dirty comment. Lupin however, got so embarrassed and nervous. It would never stop being funny. He didn't see himself as mean or a bully. Surly he had tripped and punshed Lupin a couple of times but just for the fun of it.

Sirius had recently noticed that he'd rather run after Lupin and bother him than running after some girl. The girl he had shagged last night, Alicia from his own house, had just bored the hell out of him. She was a real bitch. They did it occasionally just for the sake of it, they weren't interested in each other. Sirius preferred guys over girls but they were harder to come over. How he would love to get into that Lupin boy's trousers...

Just as he thought that, Lupin closed his book and got up. He gave Sirius a glance when he walked out from the hall, as if to check if Sirius was still watching, which he did of course.

Sirius was in his most playfull and teasing mood and he wanted to know where Lupin was going. So, after excusing himself from is friends, he got up as well and walked out from the hall. In the deserted corridor Sirius was about to call out for the boy, but when he noticed him turning away from Gryffindor's dorm and down the hall way, he stopped himself. Where was he going this late? He thought as Lupin sneaked through the front doors.

Curious to find out where he was going, Sirius quietly followed him out in the night.

* * *

**I have an idea about the next chapter but I haven't started it. I think we all know where Remus is going so :P**

**Please tell what you think and thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

ifixedthebifrost** Thanks for your review lovely! :)**

sinner. vs. saint** It feels unreal that you like my stories! I'm like your biggest fan x) But yeah, thanks! Your review was awesome!**

* * *

Light streamed through the cracked windows and dust was swirling around the old room. It was an early Saturday morning. It was remarkably quiet and it was very calm, given how wild and painful the night had been here for Remus.

Remus opened his eyes slowly, gazing up at nothing in particular and tried to get used to the light. He took a deeper breath but stopped himself when a sharp pain in his chest and lungs shot through him. The breath became shaky and unsteady instead and he closed his eyes tiredly.

At least he wasn't lying in pool of blood this time. The worst thing was to wake up to the taste and smell of his own blood and almost choke on it. Remus was always afraid that it might not even be his own, even if it was very unlikely.

After a while he felt that he was strong enough to sit up. He moved his arms and stretched his back carefully. It wasn't that bad this time. He brought his clothes from the locked drawer and put them on with some difficulty. His transformation made his whole body sore and fragile and he got terrible stiff after lying on the floor for so long.

Even if Remus had gone through this every month since the age of six and was used to the routine, he still pitied himself. He just wanted someone to take care of him while he sat in bed, reading and eating chocolate. Madam Pomfrey did a good job, but he missed his mum in times like this. Remus didn't even bother to wish for a boyfriend. How wonderful it would be to have someone who constantly cared for him and hugged him when he felt like this...

Remus gave the room a last look to check that he hadn't forgotten anything. If there was blood on the floor, he usually cast a cleaning spell over the room, in case any brave students dared to enter the house. But it looked clean this time, so he unlocked the door and stepped out of the room.

"So this is where you're going every month."

Remus spun around so quickly his head start spinning again and his bruised legs gave away. He clumsily landed on the floor and groaned at the pain in his back. Sirius Black looked down at him, not making any move at all to help him from where he stood behind the door.

"Wha...what are you doing here?" gasped Remus, breathing hard.

"That was wicked!" said Black with a grin, ignoring the question. "I saw you. You're a freaking werewolf!"

Remus' heart sunk immediately. He had hoped that Black had just got here, that he didn't know about his secret.

"How did you get here?" asked Remus from the floor, as he struggled to get up.

"I followed you last night," said Black and shrugged. He still looked amazed, as if this was the best thing that could have happened. "Do you realise how cool this is?!"

The panic finally hit Remus. Black knows my biggest secret. The only thing I was supposed to keep to myself. This was not good. If Black told all of his friends in Slytherin, which he surely would, Remus would be expelled and he would never get a job and his life would be destroyed. Not that it was very good now, but at least he had some kind of future.

Remus finally got up from the floor, a mix of anger and fear building up inside him. He felt tears tingle in his eyes and desperately tried to ignore the pain.

"You...you can't tell _anyone_," he said slowly between gritted teeth. He didn't appear very threatening though because tears were now falling down his cheeks.

"But think of all the fun we can have with this!" Black grinned.

"No! You can't tell anyone!" he insisted. He knew that Black was teasing him. He loved to see the desperate look on Remus. He was asking a lot of Black, who didn't have any reason at all to listen to him.

"Please..." Remus whimpered pathetically. He didn't know what else to do and he had almost given up, prepared to leave Hogwarts tonight, when he heard Black sigh.

"Fine! I won't tell," said Black. "But you own me one."

Remus looked up at him, his mouth hanging open in relief. He watched Black pass him without another word and disappear in to the tunnel. He was constantly surprising Remus.

Xoxoxox

Once in the Hospital Wing, Remus fell down on the bed that Madam Pomfrey was guiding him to. He was exhausted and he was so worried about Black knowing what he was. He had never told anyone before, except for Dumbledore who'd made the teachers aware of it. But the last thing he wanted was the Slytherins to know. They had powerful parents with high positions in the Ministry who could easily get him expelled. The only thing he could do now was trust Black, which was hard since they were enemies.

Remus fell asleep and slept through the whole day. He preferred the full moon to be on the weekend; that meant he wouldn't miss any of his classes. However, his weekend was ruined since he had to stay in bed, but that didn't matter much to him. He never did anything special on the weekends. Just reading and taking walks around the big grounds.

On Sunday he felt healthy enough to go down to breakfast. Madam Pomfrey had fussed over him for a long time before finally letting him leave, with the promise that he had to come back if he felt bad. This weekend they had permission to visit Hogsmeade. He really wanted to go today to buy more chocolate and visit the book shop. But he didn't say this to her.

On his way to the Great Hall he glanced nervously over his shoulder, prepared to hear someone yell "werewolf" and point at him. But nothing of that kind happened and he took a seat at the Gryffindor table without so much of an acknowledgement he was there.

He tried to eat a bit but he had real trouble swallowing. After his transformations he always felt a bit ill. He'd rather eat something smooth, like chocolate. And the loud noises from clattering plates and cups mixed with the chatter from all students made is head ache so he left his half-eaten food and headed towards his dorm to get changed for Hogsmeade.

* * *

**This chapter is a bit thin and not very descriptive. But I really tried! I'm not a 100% satisfied with it.**

**Anyway, next one will be up soon ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! **

**Just wanted to thank **backseatwriter** and **KL-918** for your reviews! It's because of you I keep writing :3 And thanks to the new followers of the story! (Lot's of people) I love you!**

* * *

It was around eleven am when he left the castle to walk the path to Hogsmeade. He wore a big, red jumper his mum had made him and a pair of second-hand brown trousers. His family wasn't very wealthy. His mum was Muggle-born and she didn't work. Remus didn't exactly know why. She had told him that it was hard to find a job, which it was in these times if you didn't have contacts or come from a well-known family. But Remus also believed that she'd chosen to stay home to take care of him after he got bitten. It made him feel guilty, as if he was holding her back. He never told her that though because he wanted to show that he appreciated all she did for him. Remus' dad had a lower position at the Ministry. He worked on the Department of Magical Transportation with the Floo Network Authority and in the Portkey office. He earned enough to support himself and his wife, so Remus knew that they were quite relieved when he got into Hogwarts.

The wind was chilly as Remus approached the village. He pulled the overly-long sleeves over his hands and walked a bit faster. How he longed for a cup of cocoa now. He didn't have much money to spend but if he cut his chocolate budget just a tiny bit, he could probably afford a drink.

The streets of Hogsmeade weren't packed with students like they usually were on Saturdays, but it was still quite busy inside Honeydukes. Remus didn't care much about Bertie Bott's beans or liquorice wands or any other sweets for that matter. He was only here for the chocolate, for they had the most delicious chocolate there was.

He made his way over to the shelf and looked at the different flavours. There were always new ones. But since he had a limited amount of money, it felt safer to buy something he knew he liked. So he grabbed two original ones and one with caramel. He paid 14 Sickles for them, which left him with one Galleon and three Knuts. He really wanted to buy a book too so he couldn't spend any more in here.

A Hufflepuff girl on her way into the shop held the door open for Remus as he walked out. She smiled at him and he thanked her. Not everyone in the school disliked him, they just didn't know him. And as he walked down the street, he gazed at the students around him, walking in groups or as couples. Remus had always tried to convince himself that he was fine without anyone else, but it was at moments like this, that he couldn't help feeling a bit lonely. Though, he didn't dare risking having anyone knowing about his condition.

His stomach twisted every time he remembered the previous night when Black had been in the shack. Now he felt a bit guilty for not considering that he could have hurt him. Remus had only cared about his secret in that moment. He was lucky not to have injured or killed Black! He would never forgive himself if that happened. Not even if it had been someone as horrible as Black.

Remus hadn't seen Black since Saturday morning and he was happy to not run into him on his way to the bookshop. There were rarely any students in this old shop, which he appreciated and the prices were affordable. But sometimes he missed Muggle book shops. He admired books where the characters had to face their problems without magic. There were also a lot more Muggle authors and therefore a lot more to choose from.

After 15 minutes of reading blurbs of books and then re-read some of them, he finally decided to go for _"A light that never goes out"_ by Christina Johnson. He paid for it and walked out with his new book and his bag from Honeydukes. When he got out on the street again, the wind was stronger and it had started to rain lightly. He hurried down to the Three Broomsticks, with his head bowed to the ground, holding the book tightly in his arms. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Shrinking Shack on the hill to the right. He refused to turn his head and look at it though. He didn't need to see it more than once a month.

In the pub it was warm and welcoming. A sweet smell of Butterbeer filled the dimly lit room and there weren't too many students in here, meant the noise level was more comfortable than in the Great Hall. Remus spotted a small table by the window with a large comfy-looking armchair. He gathered his last coins from his pocket, counting them carefully as he walked towards the bar.

"And what can I get you, lovely?" asked the landlady Madam Rosmerta.

Remus looked up where he was holding 6 Sickles and 5 Knuts as he'd just counted. He studied the drinks menu behind her, trying to figure out what he could afford.

"Eh...I'd like a hot chocolate, please," said Remus. He sighed in relief when he had just enough money left to pay for it.

After an hour of peaceful reading, the door swung open and a loud laughing gang of four boys entered the pub. Remus sighed. He didn't need to look up from his book to know who they were. He could recognize that barking laugh anytime.

Sirius Black and three of his Slytherin friends (one of them was, of course, James Potter) walked up to the bar, and Remus could see Black put on his most charming smile as he talked to Madam Rosmerta. Remus couldn't believe that people kept falling for that. Sure, Black was handsome but that was all, he was so fake. A person is rarely both good looking and kind. Remus believed that handsome people had to hide their inner evil by being charming. Which always worked.

Remus watched Black joke and laugh with his friends, his book completely forgotten by now. Everyone seemed to like him and he obviously enjoyed being the centre of attention. Suddenly, Black turned his head, flipping is long strands of black curls out of his eyes. It made Remus' mouth fall open uncontrollably and he was sure that his heart skipped a beat when Black's eyes landed on him. Those mysterious grey eyes, shining with mischief, winked and lit up as they spotted Remus in the corner. It took a while for Remus to realize that he was staring at Black. _Remus, for God's sake, close your mouth and look away!_

Remus obeyed his brain. And he felt even more stupid when he moved his eyes to the right (only to get away from Black's intense gaze) and saw that the girls at the table next to his were staring at Black with the same dreaming eyes as Remus just had done. _Oh no...what have I become._

He heard Black chuckle and saw him turn back to his friends. The girls were now giggling madly and whispering excitedly to each other. Remus knew very well that he was gay and didn't try to deny it. He had never been very interested in girls, so he had kind of always known. But he didn't have a crush on Sirius Black. _Black is an arrogant idiot who'd just found out my biggest secret. It's my privacy. He's got no right to know!_

A frown appeared on Remus' face as the anger built up inside of him. It was easier to hate him now when Black had his back turned to him. _How can he just smirk and wink at me, like he hasn't done anything wrong? And what if he'd already told his friends about me?_

By the calm, uninterested looks they gave him (not at all like the one Black had given him for that matter), Remus would guess that they didn't know. He drank the last of his now cold cocoa and gathered his things. The pub was no longer peaceful so he could just as well leave. With his head bowed, so as to avoid any more awkward eye contact, he passed the gang of Slytherins.

"I'm gonna get something to eat. Anyone else hungry?" Remus heard Potter say.

"Like a wolf."

Remus stopped abruptly in the middle of a step. His heart raced in his chest and he turned around to look at the guys. For the second time today his mouth fell open and he stared in shock at Black who'd turned around together with his friends. The disturbing part of this was that it hadn't been Black who had answered Potter.

* * *

**Take care and I'll try to hurry with the next chapter. xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hii, be prepared for a bit of wolfstar in this chapter ;-)**

**Thanks for the reviews. And since **KL-918** reminded me, I had to get a move-on with the Jily part!**

* * *

Remus rushed out of the pub. His hand trembled as he pushed the door open and he walked quickly in an unknown direction. He had no idea where he was going; he just needed to get away. Black had obviously told on him and he couldn't believe why he had, even for a second, trusted him. For it couldn't just have been a coincidence, could it? Why would Black's friend (Remus was quite sure that it had been Macnair) say that just when Remus passed them?

Remus world seemed to fall apart right in front of him. The thing he was most afraid of happening had finally done so. His heart raced and he was sure he would get a panic attack. Taking deep breaths, gasping for air, he turned in to a smaller deserted street to calm down. _I will need to get to Dumbledore. He might be able to stop Black from spreading it further-_

Remus gasped when someone grabbed his arm and turned him around. At first, he was only able to see a loose-fitting T-shirt on someone's broad chest, covered by a worn-out leather jacket. Remus moved his eyes up and saw Black looking down at him.

"I haven't told them you know," said Black with a small smirk on his face. As if all this was very amusing to him. Remus stared into his shining grey eyes, not sure if he could trust him, which clearly showed on his face as Black added, "I don't know why Macnair said that. It was just a brilliant coincidence. Quite funny actually. Could barely keep myself from laughing."

Remus' surprised face fell and he glared angrily at Black. It was just a joke to him. Of course he didn't understand the importance of this or the serious situation they were in. He jerked his arm away from Black's grip and took a step back.

"What? Why are you so tense?"

"Tense?" Remus burst out. He couldn't take any more of Black's arrogance. "Because you don't understand how serious this is!"

"What is there to understand? My only job is to not tell anyone about it and I haven't. It's not my fault that you're a freaking werewolf," Black shrugged. He hadn't taken Remus' words personally at all and didn't see any offence in them. But what Black had just said hit Remus quite hard. He swallowed his anger and looked down between them.

"You've got no right to yell at me," Black continued. "Actually, you owe me."

He was right of course. But apologising to Black was too much, so he kept looking away from him, a bit ashamed of his outburst.

"You have to relax. You're always like this." said Black.

"What do you mean 'always'?" said Remus when he found his voice again and met Black's eyes. "Every time you see me you trip me or hex me. So how would you know?" he snapped.

"But, come on! It's just for fun," answered Black, as carelessly as always. It might be funny for them, but it certainly wasn't for Remus. He looked up to find that Black's features had suddenly changed. His eyes were narrowed and his face showed a half smile, like a challenging smirk. "You need to calm down, Lupin. Don't be so tense all the time. Let me help you with that..."

Remus took a step back as Black took one closer to him. He had no idea what Black had meant by that but he didn't like the look on his face. They were now so close that Remus could clearly smell the musty scent from Black's leather jacket and also what probably was his cologne. He breathed faster and stared into Black's mysterious eyes that seemed to be filled with...hunger...desire? Before Remus had time to figure it out though, he had Black's lips pressed against his.

He let out a muffled gasp and all he could see was a blurry picture of Black's closed eyes and the long curly hair. After only a few seconds, Remus came to his senses and realised what happened.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" he yelled and pushed Black in the chest hard, staring furiously at him. "You think you're so superior and that you can do whatever you want! You believe that everyone adores you. But I don't! I know how arrogant and heartless you really are. So just leave me alone!"

Remus didn't have time to see Black's reaction before he stormed passed him. His face was red in anger but also in embarrassment. He felt humiliated for being used like that. Even if he "owed" Black, as he had put it, it wasn't in that way. He scowled and cursed under his breath all the way back to the castle. It was upstairs, in his dorm, after harshly throwing down his stuff on the bed that he realised what had just happened. Remus had just got his first kiss.

He tried desperately to deny the fact (and he still does) that his heart had made jumped a little when he'd felt Black's lips on his. Even if it was with the most horrible person in school, it was still his first kiss.

xoxoxox

In the days that followed, Remus face would turn the exact same shade as his Gryffindor scarf perfectly every time he saw Black looking over at him. It was happening more frequently too. Most of the times when he went to the library to study, he found that Black was already there, alone or with some friends, or would arrive shortly after him. It made it much harder to focus when he could feel Black's grey eyes upon him. Because of how uncomfortable he felt with it, he preferred to study with Lily and sit with her at mealtimes. She seemed to have the same problems as Remus. But with another Slytherin.

"Urgh. Here they come again," she sighed irritably. "They've never spent any time in here before, so how come they've suddenly moved in here?"

Remus looked up from his Potions book and flushed when Black caught his eyes. "Erm...maybe they've just found out we have a library in school."

Lily laughed quietly. The good thing about the library was that the Slytherins couldn't yell out comments about his looks or clothes whilst they were here. Madam Pince would definatly throw them out. This time it was just Black and Potter who'd come here.

"Potter asked me out this morning,"

"What?!" Remus exclaimed as loudly as he dared. He didn't want Madam Pince or the Slytherins to hear him now.

"Yes. So embarrassing. Out of nowhere, in the Great Hall in front of everyone." sighed Lily and looked at him.

"I know he's annoying and makes comment at you and stuff. But I didn't think he would go so far as to ask you out."

Lily shook her head, "No. And he only does it as a joke. To be funny in front of his stupid friends."

Remus nodded slowly and looked over at Black and Potter, sitting with their heads together at a table across the room. The reason why Black had kissed him couldn't be the same as why Potter had asked Lily out, because there was no one around then. Remus hadn't told Lily about the kiss. He felt too embarrassed about it. And for some reason he felt like it had been his fault.

"Remus?" said Lily and looked at him with a hint of concern.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright. You kind of zoned out for a while,"

"Yeah, fine. Just thinking..." he mumbled and then looked up at her. "So you won't go out with Potter then?" He smiled.

"Well, I didn't really answer. I just walked off-"

"That's right! You didn't even answer me," said a voice to the right. Lily and Remus turned their heads and saw Black and Potter walk up to them. Remus heard Lily let out a irritated sigh and felt very much like doing the same. Potter was grinning down at Lily. He was as tall as Black with the same dark hair, just a bit shorter and messier. And in Remus' opinion, he was not as handsome as Black. "Well?" he pressed on.

"If you think, for even a second, that I would go out with you, you're even more stupid than you look!" snapped Lily while glaring at him. She was much more confident in situations like this. Remus just felt uncomfortable sitting there and was happy to avoid talking. Potter continued to insist on taking her on that date. And even if Lily kept turning him down, hissing angrily at him so the Librarian wouldn't hear, he kept the ridiculous grin on his face.

Remus looked up at Potter, watching his pathetic attempts to seduce Lily. He then moved his gaze to Black next to him and his heart jumped when he found him staring at him with that mysterious smirk of his. Those grey eyes narrowed, shining down at him. They hadn't been this close since the day in Hogsmeade and Remus felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of that day. Black didn't seem to be embarrassed at all, even if he was the one who got shot down, and he winked at Remus when their eyes met. He was obviously as uninterested in Potter's and Lily's argument as Remus was. Remus looked away, his eyes falling on Lily though he didn't really see her.

"Well, I will have you some day. No matter what you say today," said Potter confidently. "Come on, Sirius."

"Bye Lupin," said Black, in what could have been mistaken for a kind tone. But Remus knew better and just watched them leave without answering.

"What was that about? Why keep Black ogling you all the time?" asked Lily, when the Slytherins were out of earshot.

"I don't know," said Remus quietly and he really didn't.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the new chapter for you! Hope someone likes it :3**

**Thanks to** ma chtite crevette**. I will make more chapters from Sirius' POV. I've already planned which one ^^**

weenie5eva: **Thanks! I have no intention of quitting!**

**Haha **XDC, **I feel the same! Hope you'll enjoy this chapte!**

* * *

The next day, Remus got a letter back from his parents at breakfast. It always made him happy to hear from them, even though the news this time wasn't very happy. In their previous letter, they had asked how the full moon had gone and, as usual, Remus had said it was fine. But this time he wasn't so sure how to answer because of the Black insident. However, his dad seemed to be having a bit of trouble at the office…And just then Remus' copy of The Daily Prophet arrived. He paid the owl and frowned when he read the headline.

_"Crisis at the Ministry: Lack of funds and mass layoffs."_

Remus hurried to turn to page four. The first thing that caught his eye was a big picture of the Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold, who was trying to get a away from a crowed of journalists. The article informed the reader of a financial crisis in the wizard world, which was leading to a lot of people getting fired. Remus scanned the rest of the article and was not surprised to find a quote by Mr Black.

_"I say we should put experienced in the front line - those who have been with us the longest."_

And Remus knew that "experienced" meant "Purebloods". He was lucky to hear that his father still had his job. There had been a few conflicts between his department and the one Mr Black worked in, which was a one of the more important departments. Remus sighed and folded his paper. Probably no need to worry. They can't let everyone go, they will still need workers at the Ministry.

xoxoxoxox

Monday's were the longest days for Gryffindors in Remus' year. They had double Charms with the Hufflepuffs till lunch, then Transfiguration and then double Potions with the Slytherins. Remus felt like "being sick" every Monday, but he didn't want to miss all these classes. So, now, he sat at the front of the classroom with chattering Hufflepuffs around him.

Nothing interesting happened during the day; everything was going fine. But Remus knew that if something was about to happen, it would be during his last lesson of the day. He opened the door carefully to the classroom, looking around for Black and his friends, but they weren't there yet. He let out a sigh of relief and spotted Peter Pettigrew sitting by himself at a table in the front.

"Hey Peter," said Remus a bit carefully. Remus had worked with Peter in potions a few times before and they talked in the dorm they shared sometimes. But other than that they didn't spend much time together.

"Hello..." sighed Peter and just as Remus was about to ask if the seat next to him was free, Peter moved his things away so that Remus could sit down. He mumbled a small "thanks" and sat down. The boy next to him looked miserable and stared into space as he rested his chin on his hand.

"Everything alright?" Remus asked. He felt like a real friend when he did. This didn't happen very often.

Peter didn't answer the question and instead jumped straight to his problem, "I'm so tired and I haven't finished my essay for Potions and I absolutely hate this class. Especially since we have it with_ them_."

"Well, I'm with you on that last part," said Remus, not needing to ask who "them" were. "But don't worry about the essay. Professor Slughorn isn't very fussy about when you hand them in."

Remus heard the door opened and Professor Slughorn came in. His brown and red robe swung around him as he walked up to his desk with a bright smile on his face. He was one of those teachers who was very excited about their own subject. Remus didn't have any problems with him, it was the subject he disliked.

"So, what are you waiting for? Pair up two and two and start!" said Professor Slughorn cheerfully when he had gone through the instructions. He hadn't mentioned the essay for today at all. Remus looked over at Peter, who looked back at him.

"Shall we start?" asked Peter, answering Remus' unspoken question.

They struggled to get through the instructions on the board, neither of them were very good at this and they had to ask for help several times. After fifteen minutes of hard work from both Peter and Remus, the door swung open and Black and Potter scrambled inside. They both grinned madly, their hair and robes all ruffled. However, Professor Slughorn didn't seem to notice anything at all and continued helping a Slytherin with his potion. Potter and Black casually took a seat at the back of the room and whispered to each other whilst unpacking their books.

Remus sighed and turned back to Peter. They always got away with everything. Not that Slughorn would take points from his own house anyway… It got even harder to focus on the potion now when he felt Black's eyes on his neck. And he ended up ruining their potion by adding the wrong ingredients. He heard Black chuckle at him and felt himself blush as Peter tried to fix it.

"Sorry…" he mumbled to Peter.

When the lesson finally ended, Peter and Remus handed in a dark red potion. Remus glanced over at the bottle Potter placed on Slughorn's desk, it was the exact shade of blue that Slughorn had specified. He couldn't understand how those two were able to do anything right. They had been giggling like girls throughout the whole lesson.

"Are you coming to dinner?" asked Peter, as the class made their way out from the dungeon.

Remus, who was struggling to fit all his books in his bag, looked up at Peter. "Yeah...s-sure," he answered with a smile. The question had been a casual one, but it felt special to Remus. They had just started to climb the stairs up towards the Great Hall when they heard a voice.

"A word, Lupin?" said Black, raising his voice to speak over the other students in the corridor. Remus' heart sunk - he had just made it through the whole lesson without Black talking to him. He turned to Peter for some kind of help but Peter only gave him a frightened look.

"I think he means you," mumbled Peter unnecessarily. Remus sighed and turned to Black who gave him a charming smile, as if that would make Remus want to come over.

"See you at dinner," Remus muttered and made his way down the stairs again, passing all the students on their way to dinner. He saw the satisfied smile on Black's face when Remus stopped in front of him.

"So..." said Black when they were alone in the dungeon. Remus stayed quiet and looked down at the stone floor. He had already noticed how the top buttons on Black's shirt were open, how his tie hung loosely around his neck and how that long, dark hair fell with some kind of casual elegance around Black's face... There was nothing more to see.

"How are you?"

Remus looked up, surprised at the question and frowned. "What's it to you?"

"Just asking," Black shrugged. "Making conversations."

"I'm fine. What do you want?" Surely Black hadn't called him back just to ask how he was feeling.

"Isn't that obvious?" he answered with a smug smile.

"No..."

"Well, I know what you want..." Black took a step closer and Remus naturally backed away until his back hit the wall. He was starting to feel very uncomfortable now. And even more so when Black reached out a hand and touched his cheek and jaw line. The simple touch made his legs go weak and he tried hard to keep his gasp contained. Remus tried to escape by sneaking sideways away from him, but Black put his hand on the wall next to Remus' head and blocked the way.

"I know you want this..." Black smirked whilst motioning to his own body.

Remus looked into his eyes sharply while clenching his jaw. "Looks aren't everything, Black."

"So you _do_ find me attractive?" he replied with a smug smile.

"I..." _Fuck_. Remus stopped himself and looked away from Black's shining eyes. The truth was that Remus did find him very attractive. It just wasn't meant to be revealed. "D-don't flatter yourself," he finally muttered back. He didn't need to look up at Black to know that a grin had spread across his face.

"Hey..." said Black in a very soft, and quite amused, voice, trying to lift Remus' chin. "Love, I was kidding."

Remus head snapped up and he met Black's eyes. "Don't call me that!"

"Then, may I know your name, Lupin?"

"You don't...you don't know my name?" asked Remus, quite stunned. He never knew that anyone would kiss another without even knowing their name.

"How would I know?" asked Black with a shrug. He really didn't seem to care what Remus' first name was.

Remus bit his lip and looked away. "I need to go. Just leave me alone." He pushed Black away and passed him.

As he walked towards the Great Hall for dinner, he couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed. Remus didn't have much hope in Black, but he couldn't believe that he didn't even know his name.

"What did he want?" asked Peter when Remus sat down opposite to him.

"Nothing…Just being stupid," mumbled Remus and piled some food on to his plate.

* * *

**Well...?**


End file.
